The present application generally relates to a prosthetic device. Prosthetic devices provide additional mobility to those persons with limited mobility due to a missing limb. These devices allow a recipient to accomplish those physical tasks of others not missing the limb.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.